Several attempts have been made to lower graphics driver overhead to promote efficient rending of graphics contents. For example, a modern three-dimensional (3D) graphics application programming interface (API) may be capable of allowing an application to specify a method for a graphics processing interface (GPU) to generate work for itself; nevertheless, the technique is regarded as inefficient as it causes the GPU to suffer severe performance penalties, such as when switching between 3D rendering and general-purpose GPU (GPGPU) compute.